KNS HALLOWEEN SPECIAL
by pegasusjin
Summary: The black order is ready to celebrate the october 31 with a party. but when a exorcist and komui plan a haunted house, what will happen to Jin and the rest? many pairings XD
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I know it's late for Halloween special but I couldn't put it sooner, if you don't understand some concepts you can always read my "Kami No Senshi" fanfic. This will be divided in two or three parts so here is the first**

**A lot of the OC's aren't mine but I also have a bunch which belongs to me :) **

* * *

Part one: Day

It was getting closer by every hour, the night of Halloween which was one of the most celebrated events on the black order (probably because it's creepy as hell and the manga tends to remind you of it XD). The exorcists were working hard so were the science department to put decorations and make their customs for the party at night.

In one of the rooms of the order the famous exorcists Jin Mirouko, the heir of the powerful clan Mirouko and a spirit power user, famous for his accomplishments after defeating countless level 3 akuma on Edo, taken down some of the Noah among others things was facing the greatest all challenges, something even worse than a fight against the Norse god Loki who he defeated thanks to his allies

-what the hell I'm I going to wear!?

He asked himself looking at all the options he had on his disposition

-**just go as Kiva or when you wear your armor**

Said a voice behind him, the small toy looking yellow bat Kivat

-nah that is just too dumb, I'm suppose to look different than that……..should I go as……no.…then as…..AAAHHH!!! (Censored) this (censored)!!!!!

-and screw you kivat! I'm Jin's partner not you stupid bat!

Shouted a small red Chihuahua with little devil wings and horns

-hankosha don't be so jealous

-of course I can!! I barely have some scenes were I appear!! And replaced me with that toy looking bat

-**what was that!?**

-shut up both of you!!!! my problem is way more important than both of you!!!

Shouted Jin punching the two at the same time

* * *

----xxxxxxxxx-------

On the dinning room, Allen was eating like a pig as usual while Lavi was extremely happy; he reached towards the white haired general who was eating an entire cow by himself

-Allen!!!

-what is it?

Asked Allen looking at the extremely happy bookman apprentice

-I finished my custom already, and you?

-I already have it

-really!? what is it!?

-not telling……….

-you suck!!! Well at least I'll tell you what I made for gramps……..

-----At the same time at Lavi's room------

-what the (censored) is this Lavi!?

Shouted Bookman furiously looking at the panda costume on his bed

* * *

----------Back to the dinner-----------

-you're so dead……

-but my death will be worth it

------xxxxx-----

* * *

On the science department, lenalee lee had finished putting some pumpkin lights around the place. The newcomer Cate, a shy girl who was trained by general Yeeger was carrying some boxes which had written on them "do not drop or suffer the consequences". While her companion Yuji, possessor of a sword innocence was eating a banana, he threw it to the air and fell just in front of Cate making the girl trip

-uppps

he said seeing Cate fall to the ground as she dropped the box

Cate got up looking around confused. Yuji immediacy ran to her trying to help the poor girl only to notice something, the thing that makes a lot of perverted men get extremely exited. Yuji turned as red as a tomato seeing what was attached to her head and behind……..

-Cate!? What is this!?

-meow!? (what the hell!?)

She replied as Yuji's hormones rise to the top seeing the cute Cate without her glasses (making her look even better) now with cat ears on her head and a tail

-it must be another of komui's experiments!!!

Said Reever annoyed

Cate tried to speak only to make the "meow" sound. She looked around embarrassed seeing the rest of the science department looking at her with perverted smiles. Lenalee quickly ran to her and took the poor girl away from that place

-you should be ashamed of yourselves, she is only 16 and you are being pedophiles

Said Lenalee annoyed

-------Komui's office-------

* * *

The gatekeeper Takimi with his sister Mizu and his companion's: Yumi the antisocial sword girl and part of a royal guard from another world, kimiko the princes from the same world as Yumi and the half vampire Natasha were listening to Komui's proposal which surprised them

-you want me to arrange the haunted house this year?

Asked Takimi confused

-I heard from Kaze you that you can do a good job

Said Komui with a evil smile on his face

-what are you plotting mister komui?

Asked Mizu a little scared

-this year our goal is simple…….scare the four heirs of the legendary clans who work here………

-you mean……to scare Jin, Ray, Rox and Takeshi!? That's almost impossible!!!

Said Takimi nervously

-I know what you mean, those four have fought In more wars than any of us, have the responsibility to fight the kirayu clan and their father who are trying to destroy the world…….so how can they get scared?......well I'm counting on you

-sounds fun, I'll do it……Mizu and the rest here and one more member is going to be needed…….

Said Takimi with a big smile on his face, only to hide his evil intentions

* * *

-----Outside-----

The only ones who weren't part of the order of exorcists. the heirs of the legendary clans like Jin, the calm Ray Akashi, the rich and cold Takeshi Hayate and the anti-social Rox Draco were around the forest Kanda usually trains. Thinking of what to do this year's Halloween

-should we just celebrate with Jin and the rest?

Asked Ray as the firs and probably only option

-we are too great for that

Said Takeshi drinking from a glass which contained a very expensive wine

-oh come on Takeshi! You are drinking too early!

Said Ray as the heir of the Hayate simply smiled

-drinking wine is the thing that makes me unique unlike you guys who act like underage children; we are 19 for god's sake……

-have you ever gotten drunk!?

-oh yes, plenty of times

-so what are you wearing today?

Asked Ray as the two only answer with this……..

-WHAT DO YOU CARE!?

-now, now don't be so rude

Said a sweet female voice beside them

The three looked at the only female of the group who wasn't an heir but also a spirit power user like them. Ray's wife Diana, the only girl Takeshi and Rox would obey. She had a box in her hands and put it on her husband's hands

-its your costume I made

Said Diana with a big smile on her face

-thanks!

Said Ray exited opening the box to take a quick peek on it only to be left with his mouth hanging

-what the hel………

-language ray

Said Diana still smiling

-But this is……_----"why didn't I saw this before!?"_

* * *

----Hours later----

Some of the exorcists started wearing their customs by then. In Kimiko's room, many of the girls had already finished putting on their own as they asked if it was okay or bad

-Allen and Lavi got the idea of going trick r' treating in the town outside the HQ

Said Kimiko who was wearing a fairy dress

-oh really?

Asked Lenalee finishing putting another type of fairy dress colored white with green butterfly wings

-this is embarrassing

Said Mizu looking at her mermaid custom

-no, you look like s real mermaid, right cate?

Asked Kimiko to Cate who had a cat girl dress and nodded

-meow! (You're so adorable)

Said Cate hugging mizu

-too tight….

Said Mizu who was running out of air

-Hime-sama…….what is the meaning of this…….

Said Yuji seeing herself wearing a maid outfit which made her feel really embarrased

-meow!! (Yumi you look so pretty!)

-the order is making a custom party so you need to dress up

Said Kimiko remembering the note komui gave to everyone some days ago

-but hime-sama, I don't have to do such things  
replied the maid swordswoman

-its for fun yumi, you don't need to be all royal guard and stuff all the time

-but……

-yumi! I hereby order you to temporarily suspend "all" duties related of being my royal guard for tonight! You will have fun going around town asking for candy!! You will party!! you'll drink at your hearts content!!! And enter the haunted house Takimi is doing and get scared!!

-yes Hime-sama……..

The other girls were still changing until someone entered the door like a madman. It was someone really unexpected

-BANZAI!!  
shouted the leader of the group of gatekeepers living on the order. It was Kaze disguised as takimi who ran to Yumi flipping her skirt making the royal guard who always kept her cool squeal for the first time in ages

-TAKIMI HONNO!!!!  
shouted Yumi furiously pulling out a hidden sword from her outfit and chases after Kaze

* * *

-------in the diner----------

The silent exorcist Midnight, know for her low tone of voice which sounds almost like a whisper gave a batch of soba noodles at yuu kanda who looked surprised since it looked really good and she cooked it herself.

Everyone except the anti-social kanda knew about her having a crush on him. He took a little bit of it and taste it, at first he liked it but that's when his face turned completely red

-kanda?......

Asked the girl confused

Midnight backed away as she saw Kanda roaring like a dragon and started spitting fire out of his mouth. Burning all the finders and exorcists who were there. The samuria exorcist pulled out Mugen as he started swinging his sword like a madman still spitting fire which started to burn the entire place. One of the exorcists, the biggest and most muscular of the entire order and known for all the great skills passed down by his family for generations stood in front of the dragon kanda

-yuu!! I don't know what's going on but ''I''!! William Elric Armstrong!!! Will save you with my great power!!

Shouted the man who looked exactly like Armstrong from fullmetal alchemist except that his hair and beard was black, he removed his jacket revealing his big and exagerated muscles

All the remaining finders and exorcists were hiding around the place as they looked at the brave man receiving the flames coming out from Kanda's mouth but did not affected him at all. The brave armstrong laughed with pride

-nice try little yuu!! But I have learned the arts of the fire resistent body passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!!!

-IS THAT EVEN (CENSORED) POSSIBLE!?

shouted Kanda furiously as he kept on trying to burn Armstrong alive

Armstrong noiced Kanda suddenly stopped spitting fire as he fell unconscious. Midnight ran to him as she tried to wake him up, but failed as she heard a evil laugh close by

-it only took a little bit for him to taste my spicy hot sauce!!!

Shouted Kaze as Midnight looked at him with fury

-TAKIMI!!!!

-impressive little midnight, you can really shout loud

Said Armstrong who seemed proud for her, only to receive a kick on the face which did not affected him at all

-Good Kick young lady!!!

* * *

-----xxxxxxxx---------

Kaze was running like crazy through the corridors as Yumi and Midnight chased after him with murdering glances. He looked around as he thought of his next victim, but for his surprise he saw the real Takimi in front of him as he passed by

-kaze?

Asked Takimi confused seeing him disguised as himself

-WE GOT YOU!!!

Shouted the two girls

-got me?

He asked as they started to beat up the poor takimi to dead with their innocence

-perfect!! according to plan

Said Kaze who was far away but managed to see Takimi getting his butt kicked with a evil grin

* * *

------Around the halls--------

-you were so unexpected

Said Jin to Allen in a very sarcastic tone seeing the white haired boy exorcist dressed like a white clown

-and what about you!?

-it's freaking itchy and hot but I'll live

Replied Jin who was wearing a kamen rider kabuto costume which was made out of good material

-a kamen rider………..so unexpected from you…..you frikking rider otaku

-shut up………..at least it's more fun than a lot of anime and manga which sometimes its so boring or random

The two were about to join the rest of the group which were going out to get candy from town until they found a cute happy teddy bear walk pass them

-hey who is that?

Asked Allen looking at the bear who seemed shocked by seeing the two exorcists noticing it

-I don't know….

Said Jin as general walked to the bear

-is that you bookman?

-……….

-hey I'm asking you something

-………

-fine I'll see who you are!

Said Allen grabbing the big mask with both hands

Kabuto's helmet kept Jin from revealing his shocked expression when he saw Allen getting a kick to the chin, then a roundhouse kick to the ribs, a knee kick to the groin......wait! Did I just say groin!? O.O!?.....okay continuing; finally he got an ax kick in the back of the skull hitting his head on the floor causing a small crack on it

-……….

-holly (censored)!! You rule cute bear!!

Said Jin exited as the person behind the mask blushed in embarrassment

-I don't care who you are but you must be the best fighter before me!

Said Jin who tried to hit the teddy bear's back but it was about to leave as it turned around. he accidently smack the bear's butt. It surprised him since it felt like a perfect girls behind

-O/////O!?

-it feels like……..Natasha!? (And how the hell did he know? I don't know even myself XD)

The teddy bear ran so fast away from there. The acceleration was as strong as a airplane which send Jin flying and crashed on the floor

* * *

----Minutes later------

The two unconscious exorcists were woke up by lenalee who dragged them towards the entrance of the HQ were everyone was waiting

-what happened to the two!?

Asked Midnight surprised

-found them around the corridors………this cant be work of my brother, they seemed to got beat up or something

Replied Lenalee making the teddy bear (Natasha) nervous hearing this

-anyway…….what is he supposed to be?

Asked Yuji wearing a pirate costume similar to jack sparrow

-Kamen rider kabuto, from a tv show I watch with jin a lot, its good

replied Lenalee as she remebered the times at 8:00 am on sundays when he woked up to watch the show

-that guy sure loves those rider series, even if they look odd

Said Lavi wearing a vampire costume

-yeah they look just like power…..

All the group was shocked seeing Yuji sent flying by the furious Jin who got up slowly as he took deep breaths

-I'TS NOT LIKE THE (CENSORED) POWER RANGERS AT (CENSORED) ALL!!!!! Its for more older and mature audiences even if some of the shows are childish and i dont like them that much!!

-I see………

Said the half dead yuji on the floor

-Meow!! (You're so mean Jin!)

Jin stared at the girl for some seconds, he came lose to Cate who blushed seeing him so close to hi as he inspected her completely

-meow? (what is it?)

she asked feeling a little nervous

-you dressed like for me didn't you?

He asked Jin in a flirting tone

-me….me…ow…. (it's…..no that……i…)

-jin stop flirting!!!

Shouted lenalee kicking him on the head knocking out the main character of the story

-------xxxxxxxxxxx----------

in a small area which is used for the haunting house, Takimi was preparing the things to scare all of the exorcists, specially the four heirs who will be his biggest challenge yet. With the help of the evil komui, using his inventions never before showed to the public from his lab. He was going to use this event to get rid of the men who might take lenalee away from him. Specially Jin Mirouko

(Part 1 end)


	2. final

* * *

final

The town had many decorations for the thirty first of October as many kids were running around houses asking for candy. For Jin, he knew many of those little brats were going to be hyperactive and a pain in the ass for their moms through the rest of the day. And always found this day a little boring ever since childhood

-its better just celebrate dia de los muertos than this

Said Jin as everyone stared at him

-dia de los muertos?

Asked Lenalee confused

-it's a Mexican tradition, paying respects to the dead and party through the day………is celebrated tomorrow

-where are you from?

Asked Kanda who was wearing a samurai armor

-haven't I told you before that I lived in Mexico for a long time before tonto yuu?

-what did you say!?

-solo dije tonto, acaso eso te offende mucho? (I just said dumb, does that offend you that much?)

-what are you saying!? Don't screw with me!!!

-obligame (make me)

-enough!!!! You're so (censored) dead Jin!!!

Shouted kanda pulling out his mugen

-otra vez!? Es como la deceava que me quieres matar y nunca sirve (again!? Is like the tenth time you try to kill me and never works)

-Don't talk Spanish in an English fic!!!!

Said Yuji annoyed making Jin giggle

-it's just so much fun……..enfadarlos con mi español bola de inbeciles……

-Jin!!!!

-Okay okay I'll stop_----"I love teasing not Spanish speakers XD"_

-hey lets go to that house over there

Said Lavi as the entire group followed

Midnight knocked the door twice as they waited for someone to open. That's when an old man opened it and the exorcists said the usual magic word

-trick 'r treat!!!

Said everyone at the same time

-okay here you go

Said the old man giving candy to everyone

* * *

----xxxxxxxxx----

-First one always tells if the night will be great

Said Lavi exited

-okay now where?

Asked Yuji looking around

-that one!

Said Mizu pointing at another house were many kids came out

-I feel weird…….we look so old

Said Jin referring to kanda, lavi, yuji and himself

-no matter! It's fun!!

Said Lavi exited as Jin smiled under the helmet

-yeah, you're right

-trick r treat!!!

Shouted the group on the next house of a guy who looked at them with disgust

-you guys are from the tower outside town right?

Asked the man as they nodded

-is there a problem?

Asked Lenalee confused

-I don't give candy to freaks!!!

He replied losing the door on their face

Everyone looked at the door in silent as the four older exorcists arrived after they saw this. Jin was really offended to be called freaks like that. Sure they might be apostles of god but still they were human, Jin as the third eldest (before kanda and lavi) knew what to do to bastards who don't even appreciate their hard work on protecting mankind from a fasto and those Noah, and some dragon god with his demigod children who the heirs including himself need to face

-the bastard isn't giving treat eh? Then let's give him the trick!!!

Said Jin as everyone stared at him confused

-what do you mean?

Asked Allen who was still sad

-will you help me my friend?

Asked Jin

-I………..

-Allen, everyone…….this is the kind of things which make humans so hated by the earl and beings from other worlds like you see on many novels, anime, manga etc who want to destroy us……we are ignorant, we have to change that!! The guy didn't give us candy because he believes we are monsters….when he could be the monster himself!! My comrades……..Are we going to let this discrimination go on!? Letting people like him not give candies to children who came to have a good Halloween night!?

-this guy could run for the presidency

Whispered Lavi to Allen but the two received a flying kick on the face by the guy wearing a kamen rider suit and blew up seconds later

-don't interrupt me with nonsense!

Said Jin in a intimidating tone

-why did they blew up?

Asked Yuji

-well its simple, Kamen riders use a flying kick called the rider kick which when it hits a monster it blows up most of the time

Replied lenalee

-as I was saying…..we can't let this continue!! Lets show this guy what happens when he mess with discriminated people so Allen….will you lend me your strength?

Asked Jin to the half death clown lying on the floor

-well I…….guess

* * *

-----xxxxxxx-------

The man was seated on his table drinking some beer peacefully. He had heard a lot about the exorcists, the thing that hated them was that they had a lot of luxuries. They never needed to use money to get all the services around the world. And now they were knocking at his door asking for candy

-stupid kids……..while others are working hard to make a living yo………

In an instant the door was taken down by the exorcists using Allen's head to ram through it. The man was too surprised to react as Jin grabbed some of the candy in a basket beside the door and gave a small bow to the man

-thanks for the candy

Said Jin before he left leaving the man speechless

The exorcists ran when they saw Jin come out with all the candy on his bag. Behind him, the man came out with a rifle and started shooting at him like a madman; he missed since Jin was way too fast

-get back here you (censored) thief!!!!!!!!!

Shouted the man shooting at the exorcists

After escaping the crazy bastard. The group decided to go out in a farther area, to avoid the man and because they found many kids and adults heading towards the same direction they were going, the group separated to go to more houses around the street

* * *

----Allen, Lavi, Kimiko, Yumi and Mizu group-------

Mizu knocked the door as they waited for someone to open. A young man opened the door as the exorcists shouted the usual "treat r' trick!" He gave a lot of good stuff for the group until. Everything went well until he put some extra to kimiko

-heres more for the cute fairy

Said the man making the princess smile

-thank yo………Yumi!! What are you doing!?

The others just stared at the poor man being threatened by Yumi's blade right on his throat. This made him pee on his pants completely. Lavi find Yumi even sexier now that she was wearing a maid dress and including the blade he almost wanted to faint

-I hate pedophiles……….and daring to flirt with hime-sama………unforgivable!!!

-I'm not!! I just said that because she looks cute as my daughter!! I have children and a beautiful wife for god's sake!!

Cried the man

-let him go Yumi!! Or I'll make you have a date with Takimi

Said Kimiko leaving the royal guard shocked

-no….

-oh yes! I'll even order you to (censored) him on the first date! And if you don't do it I'll be an act of treason against me……yumi……

Yumi quickly let go of the man who was still paralyzed after almost getting killed by the maid as she bowed many times

-you are scary

Said Allen looking at the little princess smile

-its my duty………and I wish she wouldn't had let him go

* * *

-----Jin, Yuji, Cate, Midnight, Kanda, Lenalee group----

Cate knocked the door as they waited for someone to answer. The door slightly opened as a woman came out

-here you go

Said giving something unexpected for the group as they walked away

-an apple…..

Said Midnight still staring at the thing she received

-the worse thing you can give in Halloween…….is an apple

Said Yuji

-meow…….(its not so bad…….)

-another who is against Halloween, everyone can get a (censored) apple any day, so kanda……take care of this

Said Jin in a cold tone as the anti-social samurai smiled

-roger……..

Replied kanda pulling out Mugen

After some seconds passed, the group walked away from the house which was tore down to pieces by Kanda. Justice against people who don't follow traditions was made right there, even if their methods were totally screwed up

-Jin why are you so evil?

Asked Lenalee looking at the house

-because if I'm not I'll be called a gary stu, I have to act as a total ass sometimes to avoid being "perfect" like some readers say

-being an OC Is hard isn't it?

-not if I became a manga character I wouldn't be anymore

-but if you do that you'll be in a position where yaoi fan girls would write fics, make fan clubs and draw doujinshi's where you're doing homosexual stuff to your friends Ray and the other two heirs……..

-I know….and don't say it like that sounds creepy!!!

* * *

-----Hours later------

-we got a lot of candy this year

Said Lenalee surprised seeing her bag full

-we should go back, since this isn't the main event of the day

Said Mizu

-still I wonder who that bear is

Said Lavi looking at Natasha disguised as a bear so no one could recognize her and avoid injuring her reputation

* * *

---------Two hours later----------

The party started a little after the exorcists arrived. The others had done other things while the group was away; everyone was gathered in the dinning room enjoying themselves as they wore many different costumes, even the inspector Malcom. C. Rouvelier dressed as Hitler and link as an Indian monk were there. With the only mission to inspect that Allen didn't do anything suspicious which was found stupid by all the exorcists specially Allen himself

-should we go and kick out those losers?

Asked Lavi with a evil grin on his face to his partners

-Rox should do fine

Said Jin looking at the heir of the clan draco dressed like Godzilla (which was killing him since inside was hot all hell

-I refuse

-come on, only we know you are Godzilla so no one will tell

-alight………just because I hate those guys so I just need Allen to open a gate of the arc behind them

-roger that!

Replied the white haired boy

The two inspectors were staring at Allen with deathly glances. Link looked behind at the shadow that was covering the two of them; he was confused at seeing Rox hidden behind the Godzilla costume as he made the classic roar which surprised the two

-what the hell is this!?

Asked Rouvelier surprised

Everyone looked at the direction were they saw a black giant lizard beating the crap out of the two. When he finished with the trash, Rox grabbed both inspectors as one of the arc's gates opened behind them. Throwing the two inside it, in a matter of seconds everyone started applauding at Rox as the gate closed

-were did you sent them?

Asked Jin to Allen who had his dark smile on his face

-Alaska………. Poor link is going to freeze

-good one my old friend

Said the heir who removed his helmet to take a sip of his drink

-that thing is very hot isn't it?

Asked Lavi to Jin who smiled seeing the heir sweating

-it is, no wonder why being a suit actor for a kamen rider series is a (censored)

-then I got a question

-what is it lavi?

-when you become kiva……..is the armor extremely hot?

-about that………I don't know, never pay attention since when I turn back to normal I'm not sweating…..by the way……where is ray?

The heir Ray came out walking nervously from the entrance. Many looked at him as they tried to hold the laughter seeing the poor young man wearing a doggy suit

-what the hell is that?

Asked Takeshi who was wearing a James Bond tuxedo with a walker ppk handgun on his right hand

-the suit Diana made me………and you know how well I can't say no to her

He replied with an embarrassed tone

-we know what you mean

Replied the other three heirs at the same time

The party was going great. No one had any missions so there wasn't a problem at all. Some of the staff members were talking about the haunted house made by takimi. They were waiting for him to open it already. Minutes later Mizu came out from the place with a big smile on her face

-you can enter now, no matter how many go together okay?

The staff agreed as they entered the place. Mizu's happy expression changed to an evil grin, those first to enter that place had no idea they were going to become the first victims of Takimi's plan. Beside her came a boy around her age with long blue hair wearing a mummy costume, another member of Kaze's team

-ready Thomas?

She asked as he nodded

-everything will be perfect……finally…….I'll take revenge on that devil who hides behind human skin named Jin

-Thomas….Jin is not a devil

-but even if I'm blind I can sense auras……..and his is a devil!! I'll unmask him today!!

-ok………_----"even if he is cute, he is still a weirdo"_

On the party, everyone heard people scream. It was the first ones to enter the haunted house, Komui disguised as a komurin smiled as he pulled out a microphone

-attention everyone!!! For today's holiday, we made a haunted house for all to enjoy

Said Komui as everyone started whispering at each other. Jin and the other heirs were the only ones to sense a bad feeling, on Komui's words there was some indescribable evil

Inside the haunted house, Takimi, Mizu, Lenalee, Thomas, Natasha and Diana who wore a princess dress were inside a control room. They looked at the cameras in front of them as they scared the finders to a point they came out crying for their moms

-Takimi, the first exorcists are coming

Said Mizu looking at Midnight entering the place

-she will be hard……she is kinda creepy herself, never talks and she is one of the bravest female exorcists

Said Thomas

-I see………I'll be back

Said Takimi getting up from the seat

-where are you going?

Asked lenalee

-going to get kanda

* * *

-----Midnight inside the haunted house-----

Midnight was the first to enter as she looked at the dark place. She wasn't afraid of the dark at all as she kept walking until she saw a mansion in front of her, she was surprised to see the size of it when the place looked so small in the first place, and walked slowly towards the door and entered with no hesitation, suddenly she felt suddenly something really bad

* * *

-----Outside------

-this is really suspicious

Said Jin looking at the house while he waited in line

-why is that?

Asked Yuji

-if Komui is part of this event, I have the funny feeling this is going to be another of his plans to get rid of me

-Komui hates you that much?

Asked Krony

-of course!! He always sends komurin's at me!! In the Christmas special she used a lenarin against me!!

-Meow? (Lerarin?)

Asked Cate confused

-a cyborg lenalee…..looked exactly the same as the human one, and knowing me I couldn't fight her until the real one saved me

-KYAAAA!!!!

Everyone looked at the haunted house. It was Midnight screaming, this scared the exorcists a lot since it was the first time ever hearing the silent girl scream and second……if she could get scared, then that thing was really going to give them a heart attack.

From the exit of the place which was behind the entrance, the poor girl was breathing heavily. Looking back at the place made her want to run

-that thing is too real to be some haunted house……

She said on her head looking towards the front and some something unexpected

-kan…….da………

She whispered with her eyes wide open

-what is that stupid smiling face idiot thinking? "Just wear this mask" it's not even scary

Said Kanda who had a red ogre mask on his face

-EEKK!!!!

-what is it?

He asked surprised by her reaction before she fainted

-……………………..I'll kill the (censored)……

* * *

--------Inside the haunted house---------

-good one takimi

Said Mizu seeing the screen showing the exit were the girl was still unconscious

-now who is next……….oh! Look who has decided to enter

Said Takimi seeing Allen entering the haunted house along with Yuji, Cate and Armstrong who was wearing a boxer costume

-Allen will be a challenge……so is Armstrong…….but I have a good idea for the little couple

Said another female exorcist who was recruited by takimi, the ex-Noah of control Rosette who joined them after Allen killed the Noah inside her

* * *

----On the entrance-----

The four entered looking around the creepy place. Cate was already scared by this as they arrived to the mansion. They slowly entered seeing the creepy main hall

-this is really good to be made in a few hours….

Said Yuji surprised

-meow…… (And looks so real……..)

Replied Cate nervously

- This isn't that scary

Said Allen walking to one of the rooms alone

-don't worry my children!!! I'll protect you with my bodyguard skills passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!!!

Shouted Armstrong showing off his muscular body making Cate scream

-what's wrong!?

Asked Yuji surprised

-meow!!! (Behind him!!!)

Allen heard some punches coming from the great hall. Probably was Armstrong beating the crap out of some monster. He continued his path into what it seemed to be a graveyard. He noticed the hands which came out from the graves

- good one

Said Allen surprised instead of being afraid

As he continued waking he heard some strange sounds. Allen looked around the place as he saw a woman beside him; she looked exactly as the woman from the grudge movie making a creepy noise with her mouth

-holly!! This could scare someone else; the only thing that can scare me is my masters training……or his debts…….

He said leaving the place as woman was just standing there watching the white hair boy leave

After many scary pranks which none affected Allen, he arrived to a big room with many bookshelves, a fireplace and fancy statues all around it. The general looked around hoping to find an exit of this boring place

-Midnight got so easily scared……..I bet she is a scary ca……

-STUPID APPRENTICE!!!!!

Shouted someone behind him leaving the boy completely surprised, since it was a very familiar voice behind him turning around quickly noticing it was his master Cross Marian

-master!?

-what the (censored) are you doing playing this stupid game when you should be paying of your debts!?

Asked the general smoking a cigar

-my debt!? You mean yours!!

-ignore those small details

-it's not a small detail stupid master

-I see………just because you became a general you dared to disrespect me, all right then!! Its time for me to punish you

Allen was surprised seeing Cross grabbing his shirt as he threw him towards a small room and locked it

Inside it was completely dark. Allen who was still on the floor found a flashlight turning it on. Even like that he couldn't see much he inspected the area

-where I'm I?

-debt………

-huh?

-debt……debt……debt…….

Allen was shocked, in front of him came out zombies. But not just any type of zombies, they were zombie debt collectors

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Outside the room Cross could hear the screams of his apprentice while he was still smoking. He had an evil grin on his face as he sat down on a couch, enjoying his friend being tortured

-I knew it would work

Said Cross removing his wig and transformed into Takimi

-hehehe, even Allen can't get away from his fear to debt collecto……cough!! cough!!........geez how can this guy smoke this disgusting things……

Said takimi throwing the cigar away

* * *

---------xxxxxx---------

In a corridor Armstrong seemed so happy seeing all of the tricks that tried to scare him but made no effect.

-Aw, youth can create the most creative of all things

He said dodging a grim reaper coming out from the roof

-Armstrong…….san……

Said a voice in front of him who he recognized

-Mizu!?

He asked running until he saw her on the floor dragging herself, leaving a trail of blood

-what happened!?

He asked surprised

-I feel………sick…..

-aw! Don't worry; we'll get out of here

Said Armstrong carrying her bridal style as she began to bleed even more

-this place is……scary Armstrong….san…….

-don't underestimate the Armstrong family! Who are responsible to pass through countess of haunted houses for generations!!

-sorry…….I'm about to throw up…….

She said as a little bit of blood came out of her mouth

-its okay you can barf, no barf can never dirty my awesome and beautiful muscles!!

-okay………

Mizu's eyes widen as her stomach began to expand, Armstrong was shocked seeing a small monster coming out of her mouth as she vomited blood like crazy. The little monster grabs Armstrong's face

-oh dear!!

He shouted as he tried to take the monster off his face, as he ran around the place he tripped on a wire on the ground knocking him out when he made impact with the floor

Mizu got up like nothing, the blood turned into water thanks for her ability to create ice, plus adding red color. But she seemed sad for what she did to Armstrong

-sorry for taking advantage of your kindness

She said grabbing the monster on Armstrong's face

-good job there mizu

Said Takimi's voice coming out from a headphone on her ear

-I need to get you cleaned up and give this back to Thomas origami  
collection, or else he will be sad

She said leaving the place

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxxx--------

-MEOW!!!!! (So scary!!!)

Shouted Cate as she hugs yuji

-Geez cate, stop screaming you're an exorcist for Christ's sake

-meow……(But it's so scary...)

Cate eyes get watery but turned red as she notices how close Yuji's face is  
with her's, her companion noticed this also as he turns red

-Cate...

-meow….(yuji….I always love……)

As there face came closer to each other, the two were really nervous about this but something ruined the moment, it was a loud scream and the sound of a slash surprising the two

Cate: Meow!? (What was that.!?)

-I don't know

The two ran towards the source of the scream, they found a huge Masked Man with a butcher knife holding Thomas's head; his body lying on the floor covered in a pool of blood

-MEOW!!!! (HE KILLED THOMAS!!!!)

-Stop freaking out Cate!! This is some prank in order to scare us so this  
is fake

-meow……..(but…….)  
she said looking at Yuji with a sad expression

-what?

-meow……..(it's such a bad joke…….)

-Its all just some tomato juice of something_----"I have no idea what she is saying"_

The man threw something towards them as Cate caught it by accident, she looked at it for a second and noticed what it was, Thoma's head…….

-MEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuji saw Cate faint in the instant, he immediately pulled out his silver sword hilt as a light came out from it, his innocence had the ability to turn the blade into any size, he quickly attacked the masked man and cuts him but nothing happened. The exorcist felt someone pulling the back of his costume; he turned around to see the body of the blind boy standing, holding his own head in the other hand

-It hurts Yuji-san help me...  
begged the head of the boy terrorizing Yuji

The place where Thomas head should be, turned into a fountain of  
blood as the skull came out and scared Yuji so much he fainted.  
As both targets passed out the bully masked man turned skinny as all the bones  
came out of its body and taking off the mask to reveal Rosette

-Okay Thomas you can remove the Paper Phantasm  
she said looking around the area

The whole scenery started to dissipate as all the blood and Thomas  
corpse we're gone only to be a simple hallway with a skeleton body on the floor, the original came up to Rosette unharmed

-how was my illusions?

Asked the boy

-it's what you call that piece of work  
she replied

-and it seemed to work on Cat-cate and lemur-yuji....

-Okay let's keep this up then, and the heirs are next

-the heirs!?..........now my revenge for all those times Jin beat me up…..He'll suffer!!!!!!!

-but I think Yumi is entering too with Kimiko and Lavi

-oh!! Perfect!!!

* * *

------xxxxxxxx-----

Through the mansion Yumi was fighting all the monsters which looked so real while Kimiko and Lavi was behind her

-don't worry hime-sama!!!! we'll get through the trial that idiot Takimi made

Said Yumi cutting another monster

-she is really into this

Said Lavi surprised at the determination of the samurai girl

-well, she was trained to protect me……….

As she slashed her way through everything a huge monster that resembled nemesis from resident evil appeared scaring the two who were being protected by Yumi

-I sense great power from this one  
said the samurai girl ready to fight

The monster roared as it used it fist to fight against Yumi but she kept fighting back until she was backed into a corner

-wait Yumi! This is just a game!

Said Lavi looking at the monster who looked really real heading towards Yumi

-Damn it

Yumi had no choice but to make her final attack as she was surrounded by a white aurora. The monster suddenly got behind her and whispers something into her ear

-WHAT!?

Yumi's eyes suddenly widen as her eyes turned white and starts foaming in  
her mouth as she fainted while standing in her attack form leaving the other two confused

-What happened?

Asked Kimiko confused

-SHE FAINTED!!!!

-What do we do Lavi?

-we scream……

-Oh! Really?

-yeah, but you scream like if you are in a horror movie

-sure!

-ready! Set!!!

Kimiko and Lavi screamed at the same time till the beast knocked them out, the monster head began to open like a door as Natasha came out of it

-Wow...just how long Takimi had this? This thing couldn't had been made today

She asked herself seeing the monster suit

Natasha walked up to the standing yet fainted yumi and waved her hand to see  
if she was awake. But doubt it after what she told her

-knocked out.... Wow, what Diana said was true, if you tell her that Takimi had his way with her while she was asleep every night then with Kimiko……..

* * *

---------Outside----------

The heirs could hear the screams of Allen and the rest. Knowing this well they knew something big was going on over there. Jin quickly removed his rider costume as he was wearing a black leather jacket with the symbol of a sun on the back; under he wore a plain white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. His black left glove had the same sun symbol

-what is that?

Asked Ray

-a Kyo Kugasami king of fighter's 2003 cosplay

-you had a costume under that!?

Asked Rox pointing at the kabuto suit

-of course! I can't go around in the dark with the helmet

-how the hell you can survive with all that!? With the suit enough it's as hot as hell!!

-don't know

-…………….

-okay lets go!!!

The four heirs entered the place which was a surprise for them to see such big mansion made in few hours. Jin took down the door of the entrance as they looked around the main hall, which didn't expect less. It looked so real that it seems to be a real mansion that has been around for many years

-lets stay together, we don't know what takimi and komui are plotting

Said Ray as the other three agreed

The group entered the first door they picked which was a long hallway; they walked as they looked around the place to avoid any traps. Rox was the only one who couldn't see that well because of his Godzilla costume, he accidently pressed part of the floor which activated one of the traps

* * *

------On Takimi's command center------

Komui had many thoughts on his mind of how to get rid of Jin Mirouko. He was the only one who dared to defy him even if he sent many komurin's at him, he always survived and most of the time even managed to destroy his precious robots. But this time it was payback

-they are doomed

Said Takimi looking at the four heirs fall from holes which were accidently activated by Rox

-did they get separated already?

Asked Komui with a evil grin

-yes, it seems they fell on the right ones

-THEN LET'S GIVE THEM HELL!!!!!!

* * *

------Rox----------

The heir got up quickly as he removed the Godzilla costume. It was too heavy for him as he looked around the place, he was wearing his normal clothing so there was no problem for him to be around like that, and he noticed he ended up in a greenhouse which annoyed him since he hated plants and flowers

-is this supposed to be scary?

**-not but this is!!!**

Replied a evil voice behind him

Rox quickly turned around as he threw a kick on the face of the one who talked. He was surprised to see it was a big man eating plant which was alive, he quickly backed away to avoid its roots to get him, he had no choice but to incinerate that thing but since his special ability was to create dragon attacks based on the elements of his surroundings, there wasn't even a spark of fire

-damn it now wha……….

Rox was surprised to see the roots suddenly tuned into white tentacles. Some of them caught him as he was unable to move, he didn't like this at all. He was now terrified just by being trapped by tentacles which might rape him

-LET GO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED BY SOME PLANT WITH TENTACLES!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

---------Takeshi---------

The heir of the Hayate clan looked around the place were it was full of barrels which are used to hold wine on it. Takeshi went to check if one of them had a little bit to drink but noticed there wasn't any. He checked on the next one and had nothing; he kept on trying all of them until the last one there was a little bit

-damn, this guys scared me, if I can't drink nothing in 15 minutes then I'll go insane

He said pulling out the small bottle which he found on the place while he checked

Takeshi noticed a small furred creature popping out of nowhere and drank all of the wine on the barrel in an instant, the heir was left speechless as he looked at the animal leave. More than 15 minutes had passed since he drank wine, he had found some but something just took it away in front of him

-no wine………but I don't mind, if there is no wine, I can always eat my cheesy snaks

Said Takeshi as he found a small piece of paper on the barrel and read it

_-"where are your snacks?"_…..wait……..I forgot to bring my cheesy snacks………NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-------------Ray-----------

The heir of the Akashi was on a big room with an enormous table. He saw many ghost surrounding the place but he ignored them, since he had experienced with spirits like those before, but the only thing which surprised him was for komui and takimi to be able to bring them fourth the haunted house. He noticed the food was real and he was hungry

-eating something won't kill me right?

He said as he looked at the food as he inspected it to see if it had poison or something but since he was a spirit power there was no problem at all (they can evaporate any poison on their bodies like parasite types when they get hit by a akuma bullet, I got the idea way before even watching d gray man but loved the similarities XD)

-what should I eat?

He asked looking at everything

Takimi was hiding under the table, thinking of a way to scare the heir who was checking the food. He had no idea how to do it, Diana just told him to put all kinds of food and he would see what she meant. Ray was already eating a lot of the food with enjoyment, as he finished with an entire chicken he looked to his right for the next plate but was left shocked

-what………wha…………WHAT IS THIS!?

Asked Ray terrified leaving Takimi confused

They were a bunch of pancakes. Ones which had eyes and sharp teeth, they all came alive leaving the heir horrified, since it was one of Ray's worse nightmares

-MAN EATIGN PANCAKES!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Shouted Ray as he ran away from the place and the pancakes followed him

-that was weird

Said Takimi confused at this

* * *

-------Control room--------

-we managed to scare the heirs……..

Said Thomas who still couldn't believe it

-they are the bravest of us but……..Rox is afraid of tentacles that might rape him like in those hentai things, Takeshi is afraid of not having any wine or his cheesy snacks for every 15 and Ray is afraid of man eating pancakes……..THE HEIRS ARE WEIRDOS!!!!!

Said Natasha

-but they are making a mess now

Said Lenalee looking at Rox destroying the entire green house with all his might, Takeshi burned down the place as he left furiously and ray cut the pancakes minutes later after running a lot

-we got the anti-social, the alcoholic and the most easy going…….NOW LETS GET THE MIROUKO BASTARD!!!! LET'S GIVE HIM SOMETHING WORSE THAN HELL!!!

Shouted Komui as the others just stared at him in silence

* * *

----------Jin---------

He was walking by himself as he looked around the long hallway. Many realistic monsters attacked him but nothing worked, many of the things which scared midnight like zombies, headless horsemen, creatures with no skin and long tongues which you can see their brains, nothing worked. He simply burned them with his black fire which was the ability of the diamond on his right gauntlet. After minutes of walking Jin got really annoyed seeing no exit, as the airhead he was he got the idea of making his own exit by punching the wall on his side but found himself at the entrance again

-so…………..what now………

-_**Jin…………….**_

The heir hearing the voice behind him quickly turned around. For his surprise an enormous fire demon came out of nowhere which surprised him. He backed away but he was hit by the monster and sent flying way back, crashing on one of the walls.

-what the hell is this?! This cant be a haunted house if the monsters are trying to kill you!!!

Said Jin annoyed trying to move but the pain was too much

The Demon threw a punch at Jin who was still stuck on the wall receiving full force. Inside the demon which was actually a robot, Komui who was on the cockpit smiled at this, this whole haunted house thing was his perfect plan to take down Jin and now he had finished him off

-I DID IT!!! I FINALLY KILLED HIM!!! THAT'S FOR TAKING MY DEAR LENALEE AWAY FROM ME!!!!! (Sorry AllenxLenalee fans XD)

-KOMUI!? I KNEW IT WAS YOU!!!

Said Jin who was still alive for the mad supervisor's surprise

A bright light came out from the robot demon's hand which was still on the wall. It broke into pieces when Jin came out wearing his famous silver rank White Wolf the second stage of spirit power. Komui backed away from Jin who smiled at him

-you did all this to get me!? Well screw you!!!

Shouted Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora making movements with his hands that mimic the star points of the wolf constellation

-WAIT JIN!!!

-WAIT NOTHING!!! OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!!!! (wolf meteor punch)

Shouted Jin throwing thousands of blue meteors from his fist destroying the robot

The heir took a deep breath as he looked around the place. He head towards where he came from, but felt that someone touched him from behind and quickly turned around. He was shocked; in front of him lenalee was standing holding her head on her hands. The sight of seeing his girlfriend without a head was too much he fainted on the spot

* * *

---------control room----------

Everyone looked surprised at this. On the screen the one who was supposed to be lenalee was another of the skeletons controlled by Rosette, lenalee was surprised on how easily fainted watching this

-he is afraid of seeing his girlfriends without a head

Said Diana cheerfully

-I DID NOT FAINT!!!

Shouted Jin as everyone was surprised seeing at the screen when he got up quickly

-it did not work!?

Asked Takimi shocked

-OF COURSE!!! BUT I KNEW IT WAS A FAKE SINCE THAT LENALEE HAS SLIGHTLY BIGGER BREASTS!!!

He replied leaving the Chinese girl completely red as she checked her chest

-Jin…….is a pervert….

Whispered lenalee with tears on her eyes

-AND YOU DARED TO SHOW THIS TO ME!? GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!! I'LL TAKE THIS PLACE DOWN!!!

The ones in charged of the pranks saw terrified at Jin who had black fire on his hands with an extremely furious expression, they all ran away towards the exit before they get a certain death.

The ones waiting in line looked surprised at the sight of the haunted house blowing up, Jin came out with the other heirs as he was pulling Komui's lifeless body with one arm

* * *

-------One hour later-------

Everyone already knew about what happened to the haunted house. Komui apologized (forced by lenalee) to everyone for using the Holliday as a plan for revenge on one person. So finally the continued the party and so was the costume competition, everyone was waiting for a result as Kaze pulled out a microphone

-alright ladies and gentlemen!!! Its time to see the results on this years costume contest!!! First category for the scariest goes to………..weird….but oh well people voted so the winner is Chaoji!!!

Shouted Kaze leaving the exorcist confused by this since he was wearing a soldier costume

-but my costume is not scary at all

Said Chaoji

-BUT YOUR FACE IS!!!!!!!

Replied everyone else as the ex sailor started crying when he was receiving the trophy

-now let's go to the sexiest female costume…….the winner ended in a tie ……..Yumi as a maid and Lenalee simply because she always is!!!

All the males started cheering for the two who were surprised by this. Especially when they were being called the sexiest. Yumi cut the trophy in two surprising lenalee

-we got a draw so we get an exact half

Said Yumi who was blushing making lenalee smile

-thanks

-Now for the sexiest of all males……..the winner goes to……holly (censored) these people got the exact same votes: Ray for some reason since he is wearing something not so sexy like a doggy suit, Rox as Godzilla, Lavi as a vampire, Kanda as a samurai and Jin as KR Kabuto……

Said Kaze surprising everyone

-since we cant share like Yumi did………I PICK ARMSTRONG IN HIS BOXING SUIT!!!

-blasphemy!!!!

Shouted the girls at the same time while Armstrong received the trophy happily

-Now, now girls! I know you all wanted my sexy body which has been made by the intense training program passed down in the Armstrong through generations to win

He said showing off his body

-NO WE DID NOT!!!!

-now the winner for the best costume of the year so we can finish with this Halloween special which somehow is being made on November and also so the writer can focus on the real KNS………THE MYSTERIOUS TEDDY BEAR!!!!!!

Shouted Kaze leaving Natasha shocked hearing this as she received her trophy

-well done

Said Rox who wasn't wearing his costume anymore (since it got burned down thanks to Jin on the mansion) who was going to give him a friendly smack on her back since she moved, he accidently gave her a smack on the butt leaving the heir surprised

-this is……Natasha!?

Asked Rox surprised leaving everyone there shocked

-OKAY THAT'S IT!!!

Shouted Natasha removing her mask surprising everyone even more since Rox was right

-what did I do?

Asked Rox confused

-how come you and Jin know who I am just because you smack my butt!?

-because you got a nice one

Replied the two at the same time making her blush (Jin got kicked on the head by lenalee's dark boot)

-well you……..dont say that…….

She said a little embarrassed making Rox smile

-you are pretty Natasha, specially when you are embarrassed

He said making her redder

-Rox I…….I…….

-Rox likes Natasha!?

Asked Ray surprised

-of course!!

Replied Rox making the girl faint

-okay that's about it, the special ends…..

Said Jin to you the reader

-we hope you had a happy Halloween some days ago so take care and........

Jin looks at everyone a little embarrassed. He doesn't want to say what the writer had ordered him to say as last words

-can you guys help me say it?

Asked Jin to everyone who nodded

-HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!

(The End)


End file.
